Thomas Adventure Story Part 13 Justice League
by KrspaceT
Summary: Thomas and several other worldly heroes track down a droid hijacker with sinister plans for the mini universe of the justice league. IF you don't read the other stories you probably will be lost. Also has mini comic at end, staring Tonto, Omnitrix and ?
1. justice theme

Okay, I am going to finish this later, but for now

Okay, play Justice League Unlimited theme now

Hidden from view by a bright yellow light are seven heroes..... And

Close up of Ben Tennyson age 10 with a glowing omnitrix

XLR8 slicing through several droids

Ben glowing a yellow green aura

Close up of Seras Victoria with her keyblade

Seras back to back with Wonder Woman

Seras summoning her keyblade with an angry scowl

Close up of Kiki Benjamin in mew form

Kiki running up a building

Kiki chasing after someone ( let you ponder it)

Close up of Omi with his holes glowing

Omi slicing down droids with water

Omi being thrown through a building

Close up of Jade chan

Jade smiling wickedly

Jade tricking droids over the edge of the watch tower

Close of of Gwen Tennyson age 10 with a blue glow on her hands

Gwen flying alongside Star girl

Gwen smacking Ben

Close up of Thomas

Thomas confronting a terrified Doofemsmirtz

Thomas talking to Joh'n and Batman

Close up of Sarah philips and James Hiller

James at a wheel of a plane, and Sarah scared stiff

Okay, this will be up soon,


	2. Justice Battle, and meet Harris

Heroes from the Justice League

Ice

Fire

Flash

Wonder Woman

The Atom

Star Girl

Super Girl

Batman

Martian Manhunter

Shayera

In Danville

"Okay, lets see where did I place those droid plans" Dr. Doofemsmirtz said to himself looking around for a droid factory. But he couldn't find them. Then a group of B1 droids walked in.

"Hey, do you know where the plans are?" he asked before the droids starting firing at him.

"Die weak meat puppet" they said. Then Dr. Doofemsmirtz pressed a button and the droids were crushed under a giant boot. But he heard a portal opened and saw the rest of his droids with the plans dissapear, and his targeting computures traced it to the world of heroes, the home of the justice league.

"Okay, this is bad, I can't let Sidious know of my failure, so"

In Greenia

Gaming noises were heard as Ben, Jade, Omi and Kiki fought inside the video game on Thomas's giant computer.

"Hey, your not supposed to be on that" Optimus Primal yelled at them. Then the screen went all staticy.

"Hey, what did you do" Ben yelled angrily!"

"I didn't do that" Optimus replied. Then a dark face appeared on the screen, details undescribable.

"Heroes of Greenia" with a masked voice " A unknown villian has hijacked several droids, who were carrying plans for a droid factory. They are heading for the land of heroes and must be stopped before this villian builds the factory." and with that the transmission ended.

"I heard it" Thomas said walking in " and we're moving out immediatly. Optimus you will stay back with the other maximals as well as Sarah and James and I'll get Seras". And with that he opened a portal and from it came Seras, who was informed of the situation.

"Okay, lets go" Thomas nodded before opening a portal to the land of heroes. But as they left James gave Silverbolt a look and with that they snuck off, with Sarah following them.

In Metropolis

"Do you see that" Jade said looking into the distance. A huge army of droids were marching down towards the metropolis Justice League tower.

"We should help, shouldn't we" Seras asked noticing distant sounds of fighting.

"We shall, now lets go..." Thomas began before

( Ben felt his body streamline and reptilize. Flash and he was)

"XLR8" he said before running off at the droid force.

"Never mind, just go in and try to keep this place from being wrecked" Thomas sighed before they followed Ben.

Meanwhile

"James" Sarah called from some dark place. Hearing a noise she turned around.

Back to the fight

The droid army relentlessly laid fire on the many justice league members defending the city.

"Any idea where they are coming from" Wonder woman yelled before smashing a droid to pieces with her bare hands. Reflecting a laser with her gauntlets she destroyed another.

"Still looking" the atom sighed flying small. Then he saw a flash of blue pass. Turning bewildered he saw the blue bur leap over droids revealing a blue raptor. With a grin the reptile sliced down some droids with his claws. Then a laser struck the atom, sending him smoking down before someone caught him, a asian girl in orange.

"Thank you, now can I get down" he asked. Sighing the girl set the guy down. Then taking out a sword she yelled Sword of the Storm and from the blade a twister flew out and set several droids flying. With a smirk she jumped into the frey.

Okay, my heroes POV

Ben was slicing down droids with his claws quickly before he saw those grey types B2's.

" Oh great" he sighed as they fired at him. Jumping over the droids XLR8 landed on one and rappidly kicked at it before it grabbed him. As he struggled, a red blur struck the droid from behind and a man in a red suit with lightning bolts on his head came out of the blur.

"Who, are you?"

"They call me Flash" he said " and you"

( Ben felt his body revert to normal as diamond creeped up his arm and covered his body. Flash and he was)

"Diamondhead, and note I am known by many names" he smiled before he turned his arm into a sword and sliced a droid in half.

"Cool"

With an angry scowl Seras summoned her keyblade and sliced down a line of droids before sending a blast of fire to melt another two. Looking around she saw a woman in blue and red being surrounded by droidekas. Concerned she ran at the droids, passing through the shield around one before stabbing it.

"Most impressive" the woman said before copying Seras and kicking it to pieces.

"Seras" she introduced as her keyblade scewered another droid.

"Wonder Woman"

"Na Na Na" Jade teased up on top of a skyscraper. Several pursuing droids chased at her. Running she walked off the edge and continued to float. Dumbly the droids pursued before falling to their demise.

"Go Jetbootsu"

Running from a group of droids Kiki jumped up to get a pole sticking out of a house and with her tail spun herself behind them before kicking them down. Taking her tambourine she sent it flying through a group of them before kicking more down.

With a miscevous smile Omi sent a blast of water through a droid before he saw it turn to ice and green fire strike another two. Turning Omi saw the heroines Fire and Ice.

"Shall we try that again, Wudia Neptune" Omi yelled striking a large group of droids before Ice froze it. Then using the ruby of ramses Omi sent the block of ice at a line of Droideka's, which Fire melted into a wave of destruction. Meanwhile Gwen was using her power to fly and confront a few vulture fighters. As they fired Gwen spun out of the way and sent a blast of magic into a fighter, causing it to explode. As another came out of nowhere at her, it was destroyed by a white magic blast. Looking back Gwen saw a girl in a patroitic costume with a staff.

"Who are you, magic like that out of a staff?" Gwen asked before another droid was destroyed. This time is was by a blond girl in a red and blue skirt and tang top.

" Shall we dance" Thomas smiled before using the force to pull in several droids and cut them down with his lightsabre. Turning he easily avoided more lasers before sending them flying. Hearing a moan of pain Thomas force jumped up a building. Up on top he saw Batman and Dr. Doofemsmirtz being held by a gorrila.

"I smell, I heard of you Thomas" the gorrilla said turning around. " Your the hero this incompitent fool talked about when he tried to get me to join his group. Of course, I accepted!" and with that dark energy surrounded him and he grew seven hundred feet taller with wings. Growling he sent a fist down at Thomas, who avoided it and got up on his hairy arm and ran up it. Hissing he sent his hand at him, but ended up breaking his arm there as Thomas jumped across from arm to arm before sending the force into him sending him falling to his doom. As he fell, the droids retreated.

"You okay" Thomas asked Batman.

"What about me"

"5, 4, 3, 2"

"Okay, Okay I'll run!" and Doofemsmirtz opened a portal and fled.

"We thank you for your help" Martian Man Hunter told the seven. " and with that, we bestow on you seven honorary introduciton to the Justice League" and with that they bowed. Then they heard a booming. Coming at the watchtower was a sepretist cruiser.

"Attention meta humans. I, Darth julian former king of the lemurs demand you offer all of the heroes, or you will be boomed" and with that the lasers fired at them again.

"Guys, the javelin doors are malfunctoining!" Shayera yelled.

" And that thing has a shield, we fire our cannon it will be reflected" Flash warned. But before they could out of nowhere a green and yellow fighter like the one Anakin uses popped in. Firing at the ship it struck the engines with an acurate shot, with smoke bellowing. Then as a giant laser shot out from the ship, the bomber easily avoided it at point blank range before a torpedo struck the ship at the center. Then the ship blew up as an escape pod shot out from it, with Darth Julian. Then the bomber flew towards the watch tower as the Javelin doors opened. Out of it came Sarah and James.

"Oh, I'm going to be sick" Sarah said looking green.

"Long story, what do you think I do when I'm left behind" James told them.

"That was most impressive flying, young human" Martian noted before making James an honorary member and giving Sarah a suit like the non heroes up on the watchtower. But sensing something Ben snuck off as they dispersed with Kiki. Looking around they found a portal in the generator room. Worried they stepped through it, to find several cables ready to capture them, and they did.

"Humans, I Brainiac have taken over these droids, and once I upgrade them no hero will be able to stop me" a virus yelled from inside a robotic bodysuit.

"Grey Matter" Ben said turning into Grey matter and jumping out, only for smaller wires to retake him.

"Human, I know just how to counter every single alien you have, even the Galvanic Mechamorph. Now I will also be taking the omnitrix and your lives" and with that a giant electricly charged cable shot at Kiki.

"NO" Ben said horrified as a yellow green aura surrounded them. As the cable tried to get Kiki it bounced off like nothing.

"What" the virus said backing away as

(A flash of green and yellow light began criss crossing each other like licorice in a straight rod before a look alike of the omnitrix formed at the top end, that had two monkey ears out of it like teeth. At the other end two pink shapes took form like a half of a heart on each side with a red handle. At the bottom of this a small tail like Kiki's formed and at the end was an omnitirx symbol. Then this spit into two identical parts and one formed to each of them, Brainiac excluded and the full power of both the omnitrix and the power pendant were unleashed to both of them)

(Ben felt his body arch and extra limbs, eyes and a tail grow. Flash and he was)

"Spidermonkey, oh oh oh" he said bursting out of the wires and with the keyblade in two of his hands he sent it into Brainiac.

"What sort of trick is this, you don' t have an arachnachimp form or a keyblade"

" Here is something else, Tambourine thunder" Kiki said throwing her tambourine with a static field around it into Brainiac, stunning him.

( Ben felt his body harden and turn magnetic, Flash and he was)

"Lodestar" and with that he pulled the metal around brainiac apart, leaving only the center proccessor, which Kiki sliced to bits. Then the power faded away, but as Ben checked his watch.

"Hey, I still have Lodestar!"

And now for an extra treat to make up for the delay.

A Tonto mini comic

Harris

Tonto; Can I have a pet

Omnitrix; No

Tonto; You have Xander?

Omnitrix; But no animals here, this place is designated no Mammals, birds, snakes or invertibrates

Tonto; But what about reptiles

Omnitrix; Okay, you can have a lizard

Tonto; Actually, Harris ( a 12 foot long black alligator with several huge blocks of cheese strapped on its back crawls in)

Omnitrix; (Horrified), WHAT IS THAT

Tonto; His name is Harris, I found his egg when I was buying cheese down south. Then I enhanced him. He is super smart, will never attack Me, Wendy, anyone related to us or Thomas, and ( Harris floats in mid air) can levitate

Omnitrix; Tonto, get that thing out or I'm making the aniversary gift out of alligator leather ( Harris opens mouth and a torrent of fire flows out and burns all of Omnitrix's hair off)

Tonto; Oh, he breaths fire

( Don't ask, I may be a little loony)


End file.
